I will not let you go
by scbeauty2525
Summary: what if bella didn't let the cullens go without saying goodbye? what if she found them and got back with Edward in a different way?
1. Chapter 1

I woke up to my plain old bedroom with just me_. Just me? Where is Edward?_ Then yesterday events hit me. He left me. I broke down crying, hysterically. "Bells, what's wrong?"

"he-he-he le-lef-lef-left me-me-me," I blubbered to Charlie. "Shh it's ok Bells." If I had stopped crying I probably would have thanked Charlie for trying to comfort me but I was too upset. "Honey would you like to stay home from school?" I nodded my answer. "Ok, I will go call." Charlie got up and left my room silently. The rest of the day Charlie left me to my own devices. That day I cried my heart out. A throbbing wound was now located where my heart and lungs use to be. All day I had to wrap my arms around my chest, afraid I would fall apart. I finally cried so much that I had no more tears. I looked at the clock that flashed 6:00 PM. I got up and headed downstairs to start dinner. Charlie was in the living room in his chair but didn't have the television on. "Hey dad, what do you want for dinner?" my voice broke the silence. "Oh Bells, I ordered pizza. Is that alright?"

"Yeah, sure dad that's fine." I sat down at the kitchen table and waited for the pizza. When the pizza came I wasn't really hungry. I ate one slice of pizza and headed upstairs on the excuse that I was tired. I ran upstairs to look for my photo album to see…him one more time. I opened the photo album to see where I had placed that picture of him was gone. The only thing that was left was Edward Cullen, Sept. 23 in my handwriting below. I almost broke down but I had no tears. I got up and went to my CD player. I press the top and it opened to reveal it was empty. I broke down and cried right there. I suddenly ran over to my bed and reached under my mattress. I felt a book cover and signed, relieved. I pulled out the book to see my sketchbook. I was a fabulous artist. It was my secret notebook that no one had seen except Alice. It had 2 pictures of each Cullen and a couple more of Emmett, Alice, Esme, and of course him. I wished I could have at least said goodbye to Alice. I then had a brilliant plan.


	2. Chapter 2

This plan was brilliant. I would get to say goodbye to Alice. I would get to say goodbye to all the Cullens. I smiled as I looked for my iPod. He didn't know I had put that CD he made me on the iPod he bought me this summer. I looked down at the ring he gave me. I never took it off unless I was sleeping or taking a shower. I still remember the day he gave it to me.

_***Flashback***_

_**I woke up to another cloudy of Forks like every day, but something was missing. Edward was not in my rocking chair or in my bed. "Edward?" I called out. I hopped out of bed and grabbed a blue tank top and a pair of jean shorts. The sun may not be out, but it was unusually warm in Forks. The warm water relaxed me and drowned me in my strawberry-scented shampoo. After I got dressed and headed to my bedroom, my favorite vampire was laying on my bed. "There you are!" I exclaimed as I laid down and felt Edward wrapped his arms around me. "I'm sorry Love. I was getting some things for you." **_

"_**Oh, you did?" I questioned. I had never told Edward that I hated when people bought me things. Now seem like a better time than never. "Yes, would you like to see them?" **_

"_**Um, sure." To be honest my mind was shouting NO, NO, NO. Especially at the "then" part. "Close your eyes," I obeyed. He quickly put some items in front of me. "Ok, open them." I opened my eyes and gasped. In front of me was a beautiful ring with an Emerald and a Diamond on each side on top of a golden band. "Oh, Edward it's beautiful."**_

"_**I'm glad you like it," he chuckled. I looked next to the ring and saw an iPod. "Here this ring is a dating ring. I thought you might like it."**_

"_**I do Edward but this is too much."**_

"_**Nonsense Love, you deserve the best."**_

"_**Aw, Edward," I said as I gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "Edward can you promise me something?"**_

"_**Anything Love."**_

"_**Promise me no more expensive gifts." Edward looked a little hurt but soon gave me a crooked smile. "Of course."**_

_***end flashback* **_

I looked back up from the ring to my computer. I turned the computer on and waited for the main screen to come up. I pulled out my cell phone, thanking my mom for living so far away and for loving to talk. Charlie had recently had gotten me a cell for emergencies and for my mom to call me on with the plan for across the country for no cost. My computer wheezed to life and the internet on. I got to my favorite search engine typed in "hospitals in Los Angeles". The Yellow Pages popped up and I clicked it. That night I spent calling all the hospitals in LA looking for a Carlisle Cullen and not one of them had one. I eventually I got to sleep. I dreamt of hanging out with the Cullens excluding him. The next morning at school I didn't feel depressed. I felt hope and waited for school to end to continue my search.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note:

Hey everybody thanks so much for the reviews I know right now it doesn't seem like a harry potter & twilight crossover but it is. I will write as soon as I can always. Also so I don't put this on all pages: unfortunately I don't own twilight or harry potter just this story and certain things in the story. Thanks love ya!


	4. Chapter 4

When the bell rang I rushed out of the room. I got to my truck I heard my name called from behind. I turned around to see Angela. "Hey Bella," she spoke awkwardly. "Hey Angela, what's up?"

"Um, I just wanted to let you know that I'm here for you no matter what," she said confidently. Right then I wanted to let her know everything. Well she could at least know some of the truth, right? "Um, Angela there is something I want to tell you."

"Ok, I'm all ears."

"Um, not here. Why don't we go to my house and then I'll drive you home?"

"Ok let's go!" Angela walked to the other side of the car and got in on the passenger side, while I got in on the driver side and started the car. We drove off and soon got to my house and went inside. "Ok Angela you have to promise me you won't tell anybody."

"I promise."

"Ok, I'm a witch." Angela didn't freak out she just smiled. "You are?"

"Yes."

"Oh I'm so glad Bella cause guess what? I'm a witch too!" **(Sorry couldn't resist some Eclipse humor) **I couldn't believe that Angela was a witch too. "But do you know who I am? I'm Bella Potter."

"But-but-but how what-huh?"

"Calm down Angela. It's true I'm Harry Potter's sister."

"That's awesome!" I don't think I had ever seen Angela so excited. "So you went to Hogwartz?"

"Yeah, with Voldemort almost every year." Angela cringed at his name. "Oh no Angela don't tell me you don't say his name either."

"Sorry Bella but I wish he was dead."

"Me too."

"So why are you here and not with your brother?"

"Harry said that it is too dangerous to go." Eventually me and Angela stopped talking and I drove her home and started dinner for me and Charlie. After dinner with Charlie I went to my room and continued my search for the Cullens. Where could they be? With the Denali clan! The small town only had one hospital. I quickly dialed the number. "Hello Denali Hospital. Can I help you?"

"Yes I was wondering if there was a Carlisle Cullen there?"

"Yes ma'am he is actually on his shift. Would you like to talk to him?"

"No I was just wondering if I sent some mail up to the hospital to him would he receive it?"

"Yes ma'am here he is now."

"No-no wait-"

"Hello speaking." I instantly recognized Carlisle's voice. "Um, goodbye Carlisle," I said and hung up the phone. I knew exactly where now.


	5. Chapter 5

CPOV

I walked over to the nurse's station to see another patient when the nurse waved me over. "There is a woman for you on the phone," she whispered though I heard her perfectly. "Hello Dr. Cullen speaking," I spoke into the phone. There was a moment of silence before, "Um, goodbye Carlisle," the person quickly said and hung up. That voice! I knew that voice it belonged to-, wait how did she know where we were? What was Bella up to?

**A/n: don't kill me I know it is a short chapter but keep reviewing**


	6. Chapter 6

BPOV

That night being a Friday, I wrote letters to the Cullens. I finished by sealing the envelopes and putting them into a box with addresses and a Mr. Carlisle Cullen. I looked at my floor to see it covered in balls of paper with Dear Edward, on them. The next day I sent the package and hoped everything would work out.

**A/n: I know another short chapter they will be short for a little bit but keep reviewing.**


	7. Chapter 7

CPOV

A few days after Bella called, I got a package. On the package I saw Bella's handwriting. I tore the package open and saw envelopes. I opened the one addressed to me and read:

Dear Carlisle,

You have been a wonderful father to me. I know you are not my father, but I hope you think of me as a daughter. I have written these letters to tell you and your family what you all mean to me. Please give each of your family their letter. You are probably wondering how this got to you, well I called all the hospitals in LA and they didn't have a Carlisle Cullen. I finally remembered you had "family" up in Alaska. I called the hospital up there and they said you worked there. I asked if I could mail these letters and they promised they would give them to you. I just wanted to thank you. Thank you for being so kind to me. Thank you for fixing me up (which you did a lot). Thank you for changing Edward cause I would have never met him. I'm sorry about that it's just, never mind. Here is a secret. I'm coming up to Alaska to say goodbye. I tell you to not say anything to Alice (I want to surprise her) and to please keep it out of your thoughts. I will be there next Saturday, until then.

Sincerely,

Isabella

During the letter I started to feel the tears in my eyes that would never fall. _Of course I still thought of her as a daughter. Esme would have to go with me to pick her up._

When I got home I had all the letters in my hand. "Everybody can you come into the living room?" I then saw my family meet me in the living room with questions in their eyes. "Everyone I have something for you from someone we all miss."

"Edward?" Alice piped up. "No not Edward, but Bella."

"Bella?" they said in unison. "Yes Bella. I think you kids should read your letters out loud." I passed all the letters out but kept Edward's to myself. "Is that Edward's? Are you going to send it to him?" Alice asked to which I both nodded to. "Emmett why don't you go first."

"Ok."


	8. Chapter 8

EMPOV

"Emmett why don't you go first."

"Ok," I responded to Carlisle calmly but honestly I couldn't wait to see what my lil sis had written. "Ok.

Dear Emmett,

Oh, Emmett! I miss my big brother! Harry is my big brother but not like you. I miss you every day! I miss my bear hug when I can't breathe. I miss my partner in crime. I miss my teddy bear. Oh, I miss the super tall guy with huge muscles who likes to use my head as an armrest. To tell the truth I miss all of you guys. Oh, I miss you!

Your Bellsy,

Isabella" Oh, Bellsy I miss you too. I want my Bellsy.


	9. Chapter 9

RPOV

"Ok I will go next.

Dear Rosalie,

Rosalie I know we're not really friends, but I think we should put that behind us. Even though we didn't spend much time with each other, you still felt like you were my big sister. You are beautiful and hold yourself like you're older. Also big sisters sometimes hate little sisters, right? Though Edward says it's because you're moody, then I miss your moodiness.

Your Little Sister,

Isabella" I knew I had never been nice to Bella, but oh! I wanted to give her a big hug like a big sister should.


	10. Chapter 10

APOV

"Ok, I'm nexted," I spoke up. "

Dear Alice,

Oh, Alice I miss you so much! I miss my best friend. I miss my personal fortune teller. I miss my shopping buddy. Alice I can't believe I'm saying this but I miss going shopping with you. Alice I can't describe how much I miss you. I wish I could say goodbye.

Your Best Friend,

Isabella"

I missed my witch. I couldn't believe it; Bella said she missed shopping with me. Oh, I miss her.


	11. Chapter 11

JPOV

"I will go next." In the room I could feel sadness and guilt, and from Carlisle I felt a bit of excitement for some reason. "

Dear Jasper,

I miss you too Jasper. Jasper there is one thing I need to tell you before I continue this letter. I do not blame you. It is in your nature. Trust me if some one smelled of chocolate cake and bleed chocolate I would attack them too (trust me that person would be awesome to eat, oops, sorry not helping am i?). Jasper I miss your presence. Jasper I love how me and you can talk books. I love how we can talk strategy. I love how around you I feel calm. Mmm I miss you all so much.

Sincerely,

Isabella" Bella made us all laugh through sad tears about her attacking a person. She also made me feel happy; she forgave me. I missed my little bookworm.


	12. Chapter 12

ESPOV

"Ok kids, goodnight," I said and they all disbursted to their rooms. "Honey?" Carlisle called me. "Here is your letter." I took the envelope and ripped it opened.

Dear Esme,

Oh, how I miss you! I never got to tell you somethings, but now I think it is the prefect time to say them. Esme you are like a mother to me. I have never had a mother that was a mother figure. I love how you always fuss over me. I love how you will do anything for me. Basicly, I love you. I miss you guys so much. I can't wait!

Sincerely,

Isabella

Oh, I miss my daughter. Wait, 'I can't wait,' what does that mean? "Esme, Bella is coming up this Saturday. Would you like to go with me to pick her up from the airport?" I hugged my husband and whispered,"Yes I would love that." After I let go of my husband, I grabbed a piece of paper and wrote a quick note on it.


	13. Chapter 13

BPOV

I stepped on the plane prepared for the flight. _I wonder what the Cullens will think when I show up at their doorstep? Well at least Carlisle knows I'm coming._ The plane landed very soon and I prepared myself for the goodbyes. I got to where all the families greeted the passengers; I just continued on. At the corner of my eye I saw a sign with "Bella Potter" on it. I turned towards the sign and came to face Carlisle and Esme smiling at me. Esme came at me and gave me a big hug. "I missed you, Bella."

"I missed you too, Esme." Esme quickly slipped me a note that I opened up to read. The note said," I couldn't wait either."


	14. Chapter 14

EMPOV

I was at home with Rose watching a movie. I heard car tires turning onto the driveway and knew Carlisle and Esme were home. I then heard a sound that made me listen closer. It was a heartbeat, a fimilar heartbeat. As soon as the car door opened I ran towards the heartbeat.


	15. Chapter 15

BPOV

Carlisle and Esme turned onto the driveway, while I tried to make sure I could handle seeing him again. I opened the car door to instantly be picked up in a bear hug. "I missed you, Bellsy," a booming voice said. "I…missed…you…too…Teddy…bear," I managed to squeeze out. "Emmett put her down. She can't breathe," Rosalie said from behind Emmett. "Opps, sorry, Bellsy."

"It's ok Emmett," I gasped out once I could breathe. "I missed you, Bella," Rosalie said as she pulled me into a big hug. I didn't move out of shock. Rosalie had never done this before. "I missed you too, Rosalie."

"Bella please call me Rose," Rosalie, I mean Rose asked as she withdrew from the hug. This time I gave Rose a big hug; I finally felt accepted by all the family. "Ok, where is Alice? I thought she would have attacked me already," wondering out loud. "Bella, Alice isn't home. She went shopping with Jasper," Rose answered me. "Where is Edward?" I questioned. His name burned my throat as it came out and I put my had up to cup my throat. "Bella is your throat sore?" Carlisle asked. "No it just hurt a little bit right then."

"Ok, if it gets any worse you know where to find me."

"Bella, Edward isn't here. He is some where near Rio de Janeiro. Alice is shopping because we convinced her to go. You wanted to surprise her, right?" Esme asked. I nodded but unfortunately I flinched when she said his name. "Hey, Bella, you smell different," Emmett spoke up. "Oh, that reminds me." I reached for the main pocket on my bookbag to find my blood pops. "These are for you." I passed all the Cullens a blood pop; trying not to laugh as they gave me questionable looks. "Go on and try them." They cautiously took a lick and began to smile. "Bella what are these?" Emmett questioned. "Blood pops. They are made for vampires." They all gave me surprised eyes, but continued licking their lollipops. "Well Bellsy, let me show you to your room," Emmett said between licks. I followed Emmett up the stairs, without tripping thank you very much, to a door that was covered in pink zebra print. "Alice decorated this room for you Bellsy," Emmett whispered to where I could barely hear. I opened the door to be surprised. The room was sorta funky, and I liked it. The walls were painted classic black and white zebra print. The bed was a day bed that had zebra print a pink edge around. On the bed was a huge stack of pillows with zebra print, light pink, white, and hot pink colors. I had a pink dresser with a small television and a DVD player. The floor was purple fake fur. On a wall was a sign surrounded by zebra print that says "Girls Only". "Ohmygoodness! I love this room! It fits me perfectly!"

"Well, Alice will be happy."

"Oh, Emmett you reminded me of something. You said that Alice made this room for me. Why?" Emmett sighed and sat down on the bed. I had never seen him so sad and serious. I never wanted to see my Teddybear like that. "When we left it hit Alice hard. She cried almost the whole plane ride. For a few days she would head for the door saying, 'I'm going to see Bella,' and step out and come inside with tears in her eyes and head upstairs. Eventually she started to go out and buy these things for 'Bella's Room'. She stopped crying for awhile once she started this room. Now she doesn't cry; she just sits up here alone. Today is the first time she went shopping just to shop." Emmett's story brought tears to my eyes. "Hey, Bellsy, don't cry. I haven't shown the best parts of the room, yet." I looked up to see my Teddybear smiling. "Good, well this is the closet that Alice stuffed for you." Emmett opened the closet for me to see the thousands of clothes bought for me. "Finally over here is a door that will lead you to the Library," Emmett concluded. "Oh, Emmett it is wonderful. I just wish I could stay longer."

"So why don't you?" my Teddybear questioned. "Because I have school and have to take care of Charlie," I replied. As I finished my phone started to ring. I checked the Caller ID to see "Charlie". I answered the phone as I muttered," Speak of the devil and he shall appear," and Emmett laughed. "Hey Dad."

"Where are you, young lady?"

"Alaska."

"WHAT! What are you doing in Alaska?"

"I'm visiting family," I responded smiling at Emmett. "I thought all of your family lived in Europe."

"Well some just recently moved to Alaska."

"Ok, but don't miss any school." Charlie then hung up on me. "Well I guess that is taken care of."

"Well, Bellsy, I guess I will leave you alone. Oh, I forgot Esme made Chocolate cake for you. See you later."

"See you later Teddybear," I said as I gave him a hug. I quickly went downstairs, got a slice of cake, went back upstairs, found the bathroom in my room, got dressed in my favorite pjamas, lit my special candles, and started to read my book while eating my chocolate cake.


	16. Chapter 16

EPOV

It was a beautiful day in Rio de Janero. _She would have loved it. Dammit! I'm the one who left her and I can't even think her name without breaking down. I could barely write her letter._ "?", a person outside the door asked. _I don't even deserve to be in a hotel the way I broke her heart! _"Yes, I'm here. Come in."

" you have mail."

"Leave it on the table." The person quickly set the mail and left. I left the dark bedroom to come into the flourenscent lit living room. I pick up the big, yellow envelope. _A letter from Carlisle? _ I quickly opened the envelope but this one was in Bella's handwriting. _Did Bella write this?_ I tore open the envelope to a letter written in Bella's handwriting that said:

Dear Edward,

I didn't know that it would take so long to write this letter to where it was legible. Oh, I have no idea what to say so I'm going to wing it. I know you are probably mad at me for writing this letter and the others to your family, but I could care less. It is not right to leave family without saying goodbye. These are my goodbyes. I decided to tell your family how much I love them and how special they are to me. So what do I love about you? I love your bronze, toustled hair that shines in the sun. I love your pale skin that almost matches mine and is a enjoyable cold that sends sparks of electricity to me. I love your hand that fits perfectly in mine, that stroke my hair until I fall asleep, and play the piano beautifully. I love your face that I can place perfectly in my hands, and I can find easily in a sea of people. I love your voice that sounds like velvet and sings my lullaby. Ok, I'm going to say it and I don't care what you think. I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you. I miss waking up to your face. I miss hearing you hum my lullaby. I miss your body against mine. I miss your lips softly moving against mine. I know you don't feel the same, but I will always love you and have a place in my heart for you. I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you.

Love,

Isabella

P.S. This whole 'be like you never met me' thing isn't working.

I almost bursted from the room. I reached back into Bella's envelope to pull out a fully colored sketchof me. _Did she draw this? _I reached inside the big envelope again to pull out a folded up letter. I opened it to see it was from Carlisle and said:

Dear Son,

Son, by now you should have gotten Bella's letter. She is hurt, Edward. She cannot say your name and flinches at your name as well. By the time you get this letter, Esme and I will have picked Bella up from the airport and on our way home. She is spending the weekend with us to say goodbye. Do what your heart is telling you, Son.

Your Father,

Carlisle

I knew what my heart was saying. I ran downstairs, checked out, and head to where my heart was.


	17. Chapter 17

APOV

I was on my way home when I had a vision._ Edward is coming home! _I started to bounce up and down in my seat. "Is there something you would like to share with the class, Alice?" Jasper questioned. "Edward is coming home." I continued to bounce up and down in my seat for at least a minute. I got home, emptied the car, and headed up to 'Bella's Room'. _Why do I smell roses, honeysuckles, and lavender? Who was in Bella's room? _I opened the door to see a witch on the bed in pajamas, reading a book and eating chocolate cake.


	18. Chapter 18

BPOV

I was reading Wuthering Heights with chocolate cake when a pixie showed up in my doorway. I quickly closed my book, and ran at my best friend. "Bella?"

"Yes Alice. It's me, I'm really here."

"Oh, Bella!" Alice hugged me back. "What? How-I mean-Bella!" Alice stuttered out. "Breath Alice. You didn't think I would let you leave without saying goodbye, did you?"

"Mmm Bella!" Alice hugged me again. Alice and I talked until my eyes closed and drifted into the dream world.


	19. Chapter 19

EPOV

I reached home to be greeted by a familiar heartbeat. I entered the house with no one to bother me as I headed upstairs. I saw a door with pink zebra print. _I'm guessing that is her room._ Outside of her door I smelt rose, honeysuckles, and lavender. _Those are her special candles! _I opened the door to see a pixie standing between me and my only love. "Alice!" I cried. Alice just stood there with a stern face at me. "Edward," she spoke. _Edward Masen you have a lot of sucking up to do. _"I know. I'm sorry Ali-." Alice raised her hand to stop me. _Not to me. To Bella. She is hurting Edward. I will help you, if you try to stop her nightmare. If you try I will help. _Alice moved for me to see my angel tossing and turning with a scared expression. _Don't wake her. Just try to help her and don't let her see you. _"Bella," I whispered. I cautiously walked over to Bella. I knelt down and whispered her name again. Bella instantly stilled and her face became blank. "Edward," she whispered back. _Thank you. Don't let her see you when she wakes up. This is going to be perfect! Like I'm not going to look in the future perfect. _Alice soon left, leaving me alone with my angel. _I wish she was awake then I could tell her it was a lie and beg for her to take me back. If she would, I would kiss her with all the passion I had. _I started to memorize her beautiful face. He pale eyelids that hid her beautiful, brown eyes. He cute little nose. He soft pink lips that I wanted on mine. I crawled onto the bed and wrapped my arms around her. _I wish she was awake. _ I held her all night. Bella started to stir around at 7 am. _Edward you have to leave. She will wake up soon. _I heard Alice but didn't want to let go. Reluctantly I let go of my love and head towards the voices. "Edward," they all said as I entered the kitchen. "Hey," I responded back. "I'm surprised you're not with Bella; waiting for her to wake up," Esme said as she was making bacon and eggs for my sleeping beauty. "Alice said I had to leave," I answered. "Well, I don't think we want her to wake up with a heart attack. Plus, I have the perfect plan to get them back together," Alice explained. _You can follow us today, but she can't see you. _"I'm going to hunt," I muttered. _I'll tell you when we are going to leave._


	20. Chapter 20

BPOV

I woke up to a strange room. _Where am I? _"Morning, Bellsy." _Oh, I'm with the Cullens. _"Emmett! You might have woken her up." Alice came in with a tray of food and Emmett following behind. "Here, Bella, breakfast in bed. Cortestly of Esme."

"Oh, thanks you guys, but this is too much," I told them. "Nonsense, nothing is too much," Alice told me as she sat down the tray. "Ok, we will leave you alone. Once you are done, get ready. We have a big day ahead of us." They filed as I began to eat. _Bacon and eggs? How did they know I wanted bacon and eggs? _I soon finished and headed to the bathroom. I started the shower and was soon surrounded in heat and the smell of Strawberries. I turned the water off and stepped out to be greeted by a pile of clothes that contained a dark blue sweater and a pair of dark-washed jeans. I quickly got dressed and headed downstairs. I tripped on the last step to be caught by a pair of strong arms. "Oh, Bellsy, what are we going to do with you?"

"Oh , you know, basic stuff like saving me from myself." Emmett left laughing after he set me on my feet. "Bella, can you go one day without killing yourself?" Alice asked from behind me coming down the stairs. "Hahaha very funny Alice. Let me guess, were going shopping?"

"Yep, so put these on," she handed me a pair of snow boots," and lets go! We are wasting time!"

"Come on, Bella you have to try these on!" I was currently being dragged by a pixie to a dressing room to try on hundreds of pieces of clothes. "Alice!"

"Isabella Potter you are trying these clothes on especially the dresses because we are taking you out to eat at a very special place."

"Ok, Alice," I complied as I was shoved into a dressing room. After trying on thousands of clothes and getting Alice's opinion we finally got tons of shirts, a couple of pants and skirts, and a fabulous dress. It was down to my ankles, form-fitting, a beautiful of dark blue, and had a v-neck to show a little clevage. With this fabulous dress, Alice got me a pair of dangling diamond earrings, and a pair of silver sandal heels. "Alice!!! There is no way I can walk in those!"

"Don't worry Bella, we will be there to catch you." After going 3 hours of shopping and getting something to eat in the food court for me, we headed home. "Ok, when we get home , if you want, you can take a nap. You look pretty tired." _I feel pretty tired. _ I helped Alice unload the car and carry the bags up to my room. "Ok, all the clothes are put in the correct place in your closet. Bye!" Alice left and I heard her leave the house. _Hmmm I could go to sleep in a minute; I feel like exploring. _I went out and down the hall. I passed one door with A&J, then R&E, then E&C, and finally a blank door. I opened it to almost fall onto my knees. _It's Edward's room. _The walls had pictures and colored sketches of me splatter all across them. He had his stereo and couch against the same walls back in Forks. He also had put his piano in the center of the room. I walked softly towards his dresser to open a drawer and find some shirts. I took out my favorite shirt of his and put it on top of my shirt. It smelt of him with which I was content with. _I wonder if I took some of his shirts, would the still smell like him? _That was stuff I could worry about later. Perfectly content I went back down the hall to my bedroom. I crawled onto my bed and soon fell asleep with the scent of my love.


	21. Chapter 21

EPOV

I climbed out of the tree and into Bella's room. All day I had been following Alice and Bella as they went shopping. Of course I had not seen her in anything because I was to be surprised, according to Alice. I saw Bella had found my old room and now was wearing my shirt that she loved. " Oh my sweet Bella, my love, my angel," I whispered. "Edward," Bella mumbled to me. I wrapped my arms around her, imagining what would hopefully happen at dinner tonight.


	22. Chapter 22

BPOV

"Bella! It's time to wake up!" Alice voice rang from downstairs. _I don't feel like opening my eyes. _I felt arms around me tighten. I gasped and my eyes popped open. I looked around to see I was alone. "Oh, there you are Bella." I looked to the doorway to see Alice. "Come on Bella! It's time to get ready! Follow me!" She rushed through me closet to find my outfit, and then grabbed my hand and dragged me to her bathroom.

After being forced into a dress and having my hair put into a bun with a few strands hanging down and put a little make up on I was deemed perfect by Alice. We were on our way out when I asked Alice if I could bring my broom. "Sure, but can I ask why?"

"I feel like flying home." After I carefully climbed upstairs, and grabbed my broom we were off. "What is this place? La Bella Italia?" "Well you are Italian. **(Lets just say Bella is Italian on one of her parents sides) **We thought we take you some place you are use to." We got out and went inside and made me feel if I was truly in Italy. "Right this way ladies, they have been waiting for you," our host told us. "Oh, Bella, you sit at that table. We will join you shortly."

"Ok, Alice." I followed the host to the table that Alice instructed. At the table someone was already sitting. "Oh, hello who ar-" I was cut off. Standing in from of me was Edward. I didn't know what to do, so I followed my instincts; I ran. I ran from the restaurant to the parking right next to the car. I used a spell to open the trunk to get my broom. I jumped and flew not caring who was behind me.


	23. Chapter 23

EPOV

_I'm such an idiot! She just ran from me. Do I go after her? Or do I give her time? _"You go after her Edward. We are staying her. You go get her," Alice smiled at me. I took off towards the love of my life once again.


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: ok I know I haven't updated in a very long time but I have been very busy so don't kill me please. Anyway I made the chapter longer just for you guys and I hope you guys didn't expect this twist. Anyway I would also like FICTIONAL-STAR who is my new beta. Alright I will stop talking a get on with the story hope you enjoy.**

BPOV

When I landed in front of the Cullen house, I ran upstairs to my room, locking the door in the process. I fell on my bed and began to cry. How could Alice do this to me? She could have at least warned me! I thought he was Rio de Janeiro! Why is he here anyway? Why couldn't he wait for me to leave first? I looked up, and through my tear-filled eyes, I saw something white on one of my pillows. I gingerly dried my eyes and saw an envelope with my name on the center in Edward's handwriting. Great probably a letter saying he doesn't want me again.

_My Dearest Bella,_

_I know I have no right send__ing__ this letter, but I feel__ as though__ I must. I am so sorry. I never meant to hurt you the way I did in the woods. I know you mush hate me now, but I still love you. Bella I miss you. I miss your chestnut hair. I miss your eyes__; the windows of your soul__. I miss your warm lips moving against m__y own__. I wish __you were safe in my arms__. I miss your insan__e obsession with __reading Wuthering Heights. I miss your voice. I miss you and me riding on your broom. I miss feeling you on my back when I run. Oh Bella I can't describe how much I miss you, but this is for the best. You can have a normal life. You can get married, have children, and grow old the way __life is__ suppose to be. __I know I __should let go of you but I can't. __Please __remember__ that__ I__'ll__ love you until the end of eternity._

_Love,_

_Edward_

But-but he said he didn't want me. _ "live a normal life"?_ Ha! I'm a witch and Harry Potter's twin sister non the less, with a lightning bolt scar on the back of my shoulder; I can never have a _normal_ life—My door opened to reveal Edward. "Edward," I whispered. "I'm sorry. I just wanted to make sure you are okay, I—"

"No it's ok. Come in." He stepped in and spotted the letter in my hand. "Bella I am so sorry. It was all a lie. I love you. Please forgive me. I will do anything. If I have to get down on my knees and beg, I will. Pl ease, Bella, I-"

I gently placed my finger on his lips. "I love you, too." I hesitantly started to lean in for a kiss, when cold lips eagerly met mine. We had never kissed like this before. We have had quick chaste pecks on the lips, but this kiss was filled with passion. He wrapped his arms around me and started to walk towards the bed. He laid me down softly and pulled his lips away from mine. "I love you Isabella Potter," he whispered softly before crashing his lips back on mine. After a few minutes I broke away from his lips. "What ever happened to your boundaries?" I teased breathlessly. "They disappeared once I left you," he answered also gasping for air that he didn't need. He leaned in for another kiss when I heard a soft hoot coming from the dresser. "Snowflake!" My beloved white owl rested there, watching us. "Come here girl," I instructed holding my arm out for her. She swooped down to my arms, dropping a letter in my lap. "It's from Harry. Edward do you mind holding Snowflake for me?"

"Of course, love. Come here Snow." Snowflake happily went over to Edward and nibbled on his ear affectionately, while Edward stroked her feathers from her head down her back. Those two at the beginning hated each other… But Snowflake realized Edward wasn't bad and eventually stopped attacking him.

_Dear Little Sister,_

_How are you? __B__esides Ron and Hermione__'s__ bickering, __I'm fine__. How are you after…you know? I'm writing this letter imaging you saying to stop beating around the bush and tell you what I need__ so here it goes;__ I need you to go to the back of your last potion book and make the vampire to human potion. I know it is short notice but if Voldemort is using vampires we might__ not__ be able to defend our self __with magic._

_Your Brother,_

_Harry_

I clutched the letter tighter. There was a potion to turn vampires human? The Cullens could become human? "Love, is there something wrong?" I simply handed the letter to Edward; to deep in my thoughts to speak. He quickly read the letter while Snowflake flew out the window to hunt, probably. "Bella did you know about this…potion?" I shook my head. "Bella, do you know what this could mean?"

"You and me could have a normal life?" I finally spoke. "Yes I mean you wouldn't have to change. We could get married, have kids if you want to, and grow old." I smiled at Edward. He had never been this excited before. I leaned off and kissed him on the lips. "I would love that. It would be a dream come true." He gave me a blinding crooked smile. "I just have to get the book out of my suitcase and go buy the ingredients which means I have to go to Diagon's Alley," I babbled excitedly, "Do you want to come with me?"

"Of course," He chuckled, "But right now, it's time for you to go to bed."

"Mm that sounds nice. I'll get changed." I picked up my pajamas and went to the bathroom. I quickly changed and rejoined my love in bed. "I love you Edward," I whispered.

"I love you Bella," was his gentle whisper.


	25. Chapter 25

**hey everyone i know i havent updated in like forever sry i have just been caught up in life. im also currently looking for a new beta so anyone who wants to beta please message me. thanks and enjoy!**

BPOV

Next morning, after a wonderful night of sleep, I woke up to a sunny day in Alaska. "Good morning, Love," my vampire sweetly spoke. "Good morning," I returned, groggily. "Here is breakfast in bed." Edward laid down a tray with pancakes downing in syrup and a single red rose in a small vase. "Aww Edward. This is the second time I have had breakfast in bed," I told him. "Nothing is too much for you, Love," he whispered to me while playing with my fingers on my left hand. I quickly ate, got dressed, and made a list for all the ingredients I needed for the potion.

"Ready to go?"

"Yes Love." I grabbed Edward's hand and apprated to Diagon Alley. "Welcome to Diagon Alley, Edward." Edward just stood there with his mouth hanging open and his eyes moving quickly around. "Here, I'll take you to a store you stay in until I get all the supplies I need."

"Ok," Edward responded but I was pretty sure he hadn't heard a word I said. We walked towards the Twins' shop and entered. I was instantly surrounded by my favorite jokers and my two out of three of my partners in crime. "George! Fred!" I hugged my Weasley brothers. _Oh, how I had missed them._ "Hello, who are you?" they asked looking directly at Edward. "This is my boyfriend, Edward. Edward, these are my best friends George and Fred and Fred don't even think about trying to confuse me. I don't know how but I can always tell you guys apart."

"Hi Edward. How are you?"

"Guys," I interrupted, "I need to get some things for a potion. Can you keep Edward entertained?"

"Sure," they said as they gave me a mischievous smile. "Ok I will go. Be good or else," I threatened, giving them each a kiss on the cheek. I quickly rushed out and got all the necessary items for the potion. I entered the store after about twenty minutes to see George and Fred hanging from the ceiling and Edward looking at them with curiosity and silent exploring the shop. "What are you guys doing up there?" I shouted up at them. "Pretending to be bats," the Twins answered. "Well get your butts down here."

"Fine." They slowly floated down from the ceiling. "Come on Edward." Edward put down the love potions that he was currently looking at and walked over to me and wrapped his arm around my shoulder. "Ok bye boys. Take care of yourselves."

"Of course," they said as they returned my hug I had just gave them. I waved as I apprated and was back in Alaska. "Ok now I have all the ingredients. I will start working after I send a letter to my brother." I grabbed my pen and some paper and sat down on the bed with Edward reading over my shoulder as I wrote:

Dear Big Brother (by only three minutes),

I'm good. Do I need to write a letter to Hermione and Ron to tell them to stop bickering? I'm fine because I and Edward are back together. In fact he is reading over my shoulder as I write this. He is very happy for his transformation back to being human. I will send you the potions when I finish, until then.

Your little sister,

Isabella

p.s. I didn't know there was a potion to turn vampires back to human thanks for the tip

"There now Harry will know that the potions will be there soon. Ok, so I will get stared and what will you do?" I questioned him. "I'll start dinner. Our family left to hunt to give us some time alone." He quickly got off the bed and left the room, looking only at the floor. I got up as well and put the cauldron up and started the potion. By the time Edward finished dinner, I had almost finished the potion. "Just a minute. I'm almost finished," I called downstairs. I quickly put the last ingredient in and a puff of smoke surrounded me. I coughed and grabbed the vials and filled them.

"There all done. I'll just get a box to send the vials and that will be it." I felt a pair of cold arms wrap around me. "I can't wait Love. We should probably head downstairs; your dinner is getting cold." I followed him downstairs to see a table with a candle in the middle, two chairs, and a plate of spaghetti on one side. Edward, always being the perfect gentleman, pulled my chair out for me as I sat down. We had a lovely dinner just talking.

After dinner we headed upstairs and just stood there; too nervous to break the silence. "Bella?" Edward finally said. "Yes?"

"I want to take the potion now. We don't know how long it will take, but our family will come home tomorrow. Please, I want to do it now."

I walked over to him and gave him a quick kiss. "How about before I go to sleep?" He nodded his head and I grabbed my pajamas and headed to the bathroom. After my nightly shower I handed Edward the potion. "Do I drink the whole vial?" I just nodded my head. He took the cork out and slowly drank. When he had finished, we both held our breath. "I actually feel a little tired," he spoke.

"Well why don't we lay down and get some sleep?" I asked. He agreed and I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

EPOV

I laid her next to a true angel. She was giving me another chance at humanity. I could tell she had been cautious, but I wanted this. I wanted to give her the life she deserved. Now as she lay beside me I realized it would all be worth it. As these thoughts soothed my mind I soon felt my eyes close.


	26. Chapter 26

BPOV

I woke up to another beautiful morning with warm arms wrapped around me. Warm arms? I turned to see Edward fast asleep. Now I understood why Edward liked to watch me sleep. He looked peaceful and vulnerable. "Bella," he whispered. My smile grew wider when I realized that he was now sleep talking.

I got off the bed and headed downstairs to start breakfast. I made tons of food just in case. As soon as I was done and had put everything on a plate I heard, "Bella," from upstairs. I ran upstairs as fast as I could; concerned. I ran into my room to see Edward sitting up in the bed with a shocked expression and his eyes closed. "Edward are you ok? Is something wrong?" I stepped closer to the bed. "Nothing is wrong, it's wonderful." He then opened his eyes.

His eyes were the most beautiful shade of emerald ever. I was starting to think I liked his new eyes better then the old ones. "E..edward y..y..your eyes," I stuttered out.

"That's not all," he said with a smile. Edward grabbed my hand and put it on his chest to where I could feel his heartbeat. I smiled instantly as he pulled me in for a kiss. Edward's now warm lips moved softly against mine. "I can't smell your blood." His smile grew wider. "Well Mr. Human would you like to have some breakfast?" I questioned. Edward's stomach growled. "Well, I guess that answers that question," I muttered to myself as I grabbed Edward's hand and started to drag him downstairs.

I just couldn't stop laughing while Edward ate. At first he was a little cautious, but after the first five bites he dug in and actually had thirds on breakfast. The sweetest moment was after Edward finished his breakfast as I continued to eat mine, he took away my plate and started to feed me the rest.

"Ok, well you go get a shower and I will clean up," I told him as I started to gather up the plates. "Why don't join me?" Edward asked as he wrapped his arms around me. "Edward!" I turned and playfully slapped him. "Oww, I got it just remember if you change your mind I'm in the shower," he chuckled and gave me a quick peck on the lips. "Darn seventeen- year old hormones," I muttered under my breath. The shower started and I began cleaning the dishes.

"Bellsy, where are you?" a voice rang out. I dropped the dish in my hands into the sink. I totally forgot about the rest of the Cullens and Edward's carefree attiude seemed like he did too. "There you are Bella. So how is everything?" Emmett asked walking into the kitchen acting like he didn't know what had happened. Well I guess he doesn't know all that happened. "Oh same old, same old," I responded while the rest of the Cullens walked in. I bit my lip hoping I could finish the dishes before Edward got done with his shower so I could warn him.

"Hey, Bella, I'm done with my shower so you can go up and have one." The Cullens and I turned to look at Edward, all of them starring at his eyes. Emmett was the first to speak. "What did you do to your eyes?" Edward just stood there in shock. I took a deep breath and went over to Edward. "Edward had been turned human," I spoke slowly. "How is this possible Bella? I have looked everywhere for a way for vampires to be turned human," Carlisle said. "Not in a potion book. I have enough for everybody. I will give you a few minutes to decide if you want to or not." I then turned and quickly went up the stairs into my room, gathering the potions.

**Alright that's the new chapter. Now I need you guys to tell me who should turn into a human or stay a vampire. I need at least 10 reviews on this one on who should turn before I right the next chapter. Thanks and love ya!**


End file.
